Television
by moroichi
Summary: “Lightkun is right. It is not as you think, there was more. It started back at” hint of LxLight


_**Television**_

Television - Inspired by another cosplay seen on K

A/N: Another fanfiction by me. I'd like to thank the reviewers and readers from my last fanfiction _Cupcakes. _I was asked to continue/make a sequel for it, so we'll see if my un-creative brain can even come up with a plot.

This will most likely end here or I may turn this into a story, who knows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Summary: "Light-kun is right. It is not as you think, there was more. It started back at-" hint of LxLight

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Clink. Clank._

The metal chain sounded throughout the walk to the elevator to a room. Misa's room.

Light's eyes were slanted. The look on his face was pure irritation. He did on want to go on a date with Misa, much less have L accompany them.

L stood behind him. His chained hand in his pocket and his left thumb was being nibbled on.

Light took in a deep breath. The brunette lifted up his hand to rap his knuckles on the door. Closing his eyes, he waited for Misa's characteristic hug. And waited…

No hug came.

Light frowned. No matter what she was doing, Misa always answered the door. Ryuzaki stood back and watched.

Raito reached for the doorknob. He pushed it open with a furrowed brow. Walking in with L, they surveyed the room. Their eyes stopped at the far right corner of the room, where the TV was placed.

There Misa sat, 2 feet from the flat screen. Watching what seemed to be a commercial. Upon further examination, it seemed to be a cooking show; the one Misa had starred in. Her eyes were glued to it.

Light scoffed, which finally got Misa to turn her head from the colorful program to the two detectives behind her.

The model/actress bounced her way to Light's side, completely forgetting about the TV and started chatting about mindless subjects. Light grimaced, slightly wishing he were L. Speaking of L, he looked for him.

Ryuzaki blinked at the flat screen TV. Sure, he had encounters with television: watching the news, using it to communicate with Kira, and various other things. But he had never watched it for entertainment.

With his thumb on his lips, he watched the TV Misa bake a cupcake. Watching this made his mouth water.

Cupcake...he walked to the phone, still having his eyes on the cooking show, and picked it up with his thumb and index finger. "Watari, would you please bring several cupcakes to Misa's room." "I'll be right up." L nodded and continued on to his new found interest.

L crouched in front of the TV, absorbing it all into his mind.

In the middle of Misa's one-sided chat, her phone rang. She pouted. Misa-misa did not like to be interrupted when she was able to have personal time with her Light. She took out her red phone. "Misa is very busy. She will call you back later!" she huffed.

As she was about to hang up, a voice shot out from the other end of the speaker, "Wait, Misa-chan! I got you a front cover fashion shoot to Modish (1) and their going to be doing a spread on you." Hearing this, Misa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You have to get here now at the set though." She suddenly frowned.

Misa looked at Light then the phone then at Light then at the phone again. Misa doesn't get many dates with Light as it is. Ryuzaki had chained Light to himself which meant that Light was with Ryuzaki 24 hours a day.

Misa was not stupid…Ryuzaki was trying to steal Light from her. Ryuzaki is a pervert. If Misa went to the photo shoot, the Ryuzaki would have Light all to himself. (2) No, Misa couldn't go. She opened her mouth to reject, but before she could Light took the cell phone from her hand. "Misa will be there shortly." He hung up.

Misa shook her head. "Misa doesn't want to go. Misa wants to stay with Light."

All Light wanted was for this date to end. Thankfully, he had his way with words. "Misa, this shoot is more important. It will make you even more famous." He flashed her his charming smile.

"Will that make Light like Misa even more?" "Yes" In truth, he barely tolerated her. "Wahhh- Then Misa will do her best." "You should get going now or you'll be late."

Misa quickly kissed Light, who grimaced for the second time that day, before rushing out the door.

To put it simply, Light was relieved. No longer did he have to hear her chatter, about god knows what. Now all he had to do was investigate with L…his eyes shot open. Where was L? Since their arrival, he had not heard a single remark from the detective.

L was in front of the TV, just as Misa was when they stepped in the room.

Light stood up from the couch and walked over to the other brunette. He situated himself next to L.

Ryuzaki's sudden fixture to the TV sparked his interest. It was not everyday you saw the great L wide-eyed. From the corner of his eye, he saw the remote.

He smirked. Seeing how much L irritated him day after day, it was his turn. _Click._

The channel had changed from a happy upbeat cooking show to a black screen.

L frowned. "Light-kun, please turn back the television on. I was watching something. It is impolite."

"Too much television will rot your brain, Ryuzaki."

"I have heard of no such activity taking place. If such would be true, 49 of Americans would have rotted brains. (3) Since no incident of that has been reported, I believe my brain is safe. Will Light-kun turn to the TV on now?"

Light looked somewhat shocked at the response. He did not mean for L to take it seriously.

"Ryuzaki, I didn't mean it literally. I meant it metaphorically."

"I suppose Light-kun should consider his words carefully next time."

Light's right eye twitched. Only L would take him _this_ seriously. Then again, L did look mildly irritated at him. He smirked again.

"I will consider that. Besides Ryuzaki, we should be working on the Kira case."

Light looked at L's face. He looked like he was deciding if he should continue watching TV or work on the Kira case.

It was not that Light hated television. He just wanted to annoy him. To get back at him at all those times. Some would say it was childish. But why should he care what they say. He was Kira after all.

L stood up in his hunched stand. Light assumed it was an indication that L had decided to go back to investigating.

L came up and tried to grab the remote from Light's hand. Light looked shocked. This was not what he expected. But no matter, he held on tight to the remote that he had forgotten was still in his hand till a minute ago.

They twisted and turned. Until, L thought of a better idea. He let go of the black controller. Due to the force, it sent Light to the ground, wincing.

Without a word of apology or a helping hand, he yanked the remote out of remote that was still attached to Light's right hand. He walked his way back in front of the black screen.

_Click._

The sound of the TV was back on again. While L enjoyed himself with another baking show, this time about cookies, Light laid on his back trying to get up.

TV definitely rotted the brain.

In the few minutes, he glanced at the non-educational. His IQ had most likely dropped a few points. How could he have not seen it coming…

It was the oldest trick in the book. Having force being pulled on both sides of an object, and then suddenly letting go. Light growled.

He got up. Light came up behind L, who was unsuspected of his surroundings.

He tackled L to the floor, but not before he clicked the off button. Light then proceeded to hit him square in the face. L, on the other hand, was still confounded by the situation.

But he quickly regained his senses and attacked back. The two rolled around, tangled up, trying to land more hits on the other.

Light punched L in the gut. "An eye for an eye, Light-kun." Using his knee, he gutted Light in the stomach. This brawl continued on.

In the midst of the fight, the door knocked. Light and L stopped fighting for a brief moment to look at their newcomer. Watari came in with his eyes on the platter of cupcakes and coffee he held.

The moment he looked up, the old man dropped everything to the ground. The sound of cups crashing echoed through the room.

The crash alerted the Kira investigation team downstairs.

Matsuda, as usual, looked worried. "Should we go check on L and Light-kun?" Chief Yagami nodded, while the others sighed. This would make this the fourth fight of the month. Watari went up a few minutues ago, but he would need reinforcement to pry Light and L away from each other.

They found the door opened and Watari there. Just standing and staring.

"Must have been really bad if Watari isn't saying a single thing," whispered Aizawa.

As afraid as they were, they stuck their heads into the scene. Jaws dropped. This was not what they expected.

Both of them were panting hard. Light was being straddled by L whose shirt was ripped. He had nail marks that from fifteen feet away looked like love marks on his chest and shoulder. Light's lips were bruised from the punches that L gave him. Their hair looked wild, well at least Light's normally perfectly groomed hair. A few buttons had popped off of Light's shirt.

Not to mention, their compromising position. L was supporting himself with both arms on either side of Light's head. Light had his legs wrapped around L's waist.

A professional wrestler would have said that it was an amateur wrestling move. But since none of the investigation team had the slightest clue about wrestling plus their frazzled minds at moment, it was definitely a compromising L and Light were in.

Neither genius had realized what was going on through the minds of their co-workers.

Aizawa decided to say something, seeing that the Chief and the rest stood frozen. "Ahem, well, we didn't know that you…err-" He rambled on.

Light and L looked at their new incomers. They were blushing. They looked at themselves. Both pairs of eyes widened and had the same thought. _They don't think… _Amazing, how geniuses think alike.

Every person in the investigation team started babbling. "I guess we'll leave now" "Yeah." "We just came in because we heard the crash-"

"Sorry, for ruining your intimate moment, we probably spoiled the mood, but you guys could start over, he, he." Everyone standing at the doorway glared at Matsuda. "What?!"

As they started to file out Misa's room, Light spoke up, "It's not what you think it is!" L untangled himself from the position and stared down at his shirt. "Tell them, Ryuzaki!"

Everyone placed their gaze on L. "Light-kun is right. It is not as you think, there was more. It started back at-"

Chief Yagami held up his hand and stopped L from saying more. "We'll have a talk about this later." It was apparent he was trying to keep his emotions in.

As they left the room, Light turned to L. "Great going, L." L stared impassively. "Light-kun sounds very sarcastic. Why is that so?"

This was supposed to be the so-called genius detective. "They misunderstood you! They think there's something going on between you and me." L looked at him confused. "Is there not?"

Light was tempted to hit his hand on his forehead or hit L. "Not that way! Friendship perhaps but not what they think it is."

He sighed. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do with his father. L's eyes were searching. Searching for that forgotten object that started this fight and confusion.

There it was. Lying right where it had been last left. He walked over and picked it up.

_Click._

-

-

-

A/N: This story definitely came out differently then expected. Was not what I had planned. One thought sprouted others. Finished this 1 am or something in the morning, so please review!

_Modish – My parody of Vogue_

_(2) Incase your wondering, it wouldn't be surprising if Misa did think that. After all misa did refer to L as a pervert and L did chain himself to Light. And L did, in a way, hinder L's time with misa, though Light probably didn't mind. So put 2 and 2 together and this is what you get._

_(3) I did look this up online. I'm not sure how old the data is but it stated that 49 of Americans watch too much TV. I'd thought I add some of L's percentage things to the story._


End file.
